aventura de los pokedex holders en equestria
by gokaigold
Summary: todo era normal en ponyville hasta que 7 ponys nuevos llegan y es cuando la aventura empieza [CROSSOVER POKEMON ADVENTURE Y MY LITTLE PONY]
1. Chapter 1

todo era como cualquier dia en ponyville las avens cantaban, el sol brillaba pero algo nuevo paso al pueblo al pueblo llegaron 7 ponis nuevos por lo que se ven 3 eran chicas una con la crin castana y piel azul, en su flanco se podia ver un circulo grande con un circulo pequeno dentro en la parte de arriba estaba de color rojo y en la parte de abajo llevaba blanco ademas de que a un lado llevaba una flecha hacia arriba con una lv. ademas de un sombrero de color blanco y una flanja roja en el sombrero y un morral color amarillo, otra era de una estatura mas pequena que ella pero era de color amarillo con su crin de su mismo color pero muy hermoso llevaba un sombrero de paja tenia una marca la misma esfera que la otra poni pero ella en vez de lv. tenia una cruz roja y la ultima era de color celeste siendo esta ultima una unicornio, ademas de crin azul celeste, tenia la misma esfera pero la diferencia es que tenia al parecer 3 brillos alrededor de la marca, y 4 de ellos son chicos uno era de color rojo tenia pelaje negro tenia un sombrero de color rojo con la misma esfera que el de la marca pero blanco y en su flanco tenia la misma marca pero tenia ademas al lado unos guantes de boxeo, otro es color verde con la crin castana en su flanco llevaba el circulo y pegado llevaba un silbato, el otro es un pegaso con una piel amarillo brillante crin negro tenia un gorro amarillo con negro en su cabeza alrevez se podia ver un mechon de cabello y tenia unos googles ademas de una mochila color azul y tenia un taco de billar metida en su mochila ademas de tener el circulo y ademas un huevo a un lado y el ultimo tenia piel gris crin roja y llevaba una cutie mark del circulo rojo y blanco ademas de tener otra igual en paralelo con 2 flechas una apunta a otra y viceversa los demas se les quedaban viendo ya que eran nuevos y nunca vieron una cutie mark como esa y casi identicas

..., red-sempai se nos quedan viendo raro- le decia su amiga la del sombrero de paja al de la gorra roja

puede ser que quieran una batalla, GENIAL ESTOY ANSIOSO YELLOW- le respondio a su amiga del pelaje amarillo

MIREN HAY MUCHAS JOYAS, Y SE VEN MUY GRANDES GREENIE POR FAVOR COMPRAME UNA- decia la pony azul al pony verde

chica ruidosa, no sabes cuando parar?- le responida el pony verde molesto y serio

o vamos green sempai es obvio que se quieren- decia el pegaso de piel casi dorada

gold deja a mi hermana en paz- ahora le deia el pegaso gris

o no es obvio silver tu, hermana, siendo una ponyta sin fuego y toda rara se ve muy..., buena asi- el que se llama gold con ojos pervertidos a la pony azul

como que la unicornio de piel celeste le pega una cachetada- comportate gold

o vamos chica super seria sabes que tu eres mi favoria y con forma de ponyta pus tiernas estan muy formaditas- como que la unicornio le pega otra vez

..., tengo hambre- hablo red

..., yo tambien greenie compra la comida- hablo la pony azul

yo tambien green- hablo yellow

tsk esta bien- hablo el pony verde que al parecer se llama green

* * *

estaban caminando hasta que ven el carro de applejack gritando

MANZANAS, LLEVEN SUS MANZANAS, TENEMOS DE TODO TIPO, PASTELES, PAY, ACARAMELADAS

..., oye cuando cuesta un pastel para siete personas?- pregunto green a applejack mientras sacaba su cartera

..., no tengo de 7 personas pero tengo para...- pero gold la interrumpio

CRYS ESA PONYTA TIENE LA PIERNAS MAS FORMADITAS QUE TU- le grito gold que al parecer hizo sonrrojar a applejack

emmmmm, gracias?, he bonitos googles- le respondio applejack

gracias a y cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto gold

mi nombre?, es applejack- fue lo que le dijo, aunque solo volteo y se sonrrojo un poco- a como decia tengo un pastel para 10 personas por 15 bits

15 bits?, valga estamos hablando d no?- pregunto la del nombre crys

no, hablamos de esto- applejack le enseno una moneda de oro-

tsk no tenemos de ese dinero a no ser que..., -green solo mira picaramente a la pony azul

que quieres green?- ahora ella se sonrrojaba

blue prestame uno de tus anillos- fue lo que le dijo green

QUEEEE!? ni loca- dijo la pony azul ahora de nombre blue

quieres comer o no?- le dijo ahora green

prefiero morir de hambre- dijo blue indignada

o vamos blue, por favor- le dijo yellow que solo ponia una cara inocente

suspira- esta bien yellow porque me lo podes- dijo blue mientras entregaba una de sus joyas a green

es tu hermana?- le pregunto applejack

no es mi amiga pero la trato como a mi hermana menor- le respondio blue mientras le entregaba el anillo

o entiendo bien- dijo applejack mientras recibia el anillo- bien este anillo tiene un valor de 225 bits pero como el pastel vale 15 bits les doy 210 bits de cambio- dijo mientras ella les daba el pastel- saben no tengo cambio suficiente si gustan pueden esperarme aqui para darle los bits

no tardes- dijo el pegaso gris un tanto molesto

que apatico en fin vengo en un rato- dijo mientras se retiraba

me agrada- dijo gold

si claro por las piernas?- dijo crys toda celosa

vamos crystal parece que me quieres- de dijo gold muy picaro

en tus suenos- dijo crystal

pueden dejar de pelear?- le dijo red- ahy que buscar algo con que cortar el pastel- dijo todo desesperado

..., tengo una idea- dijo red

y cual es?- dijo yellow dudoso de el

y si usas a charizard?- pregunto red a green

no parece tan mala idea bien charizard sal- dijo green tomando una esfera roja blanco en la parte de abajo y algo transparente en la parte de arriba que se veia a un dragon color naranja y crema en su estomago con alas azules y en su cabeza sobresalian 2 cuernos cuando vio a su entrenador como que lo queria atacar todos los ponys lo ve horrorizado hasta que yellow puso una mano en su estomago y sus ojos mirraron un poco despues como que el dragon entendio-

dice que aunque green se paresca a un ponyta aun seguira sus ordenes- dijo yellow a los demas

green asiente- bien charizard usa corte y parte el pastel en 7 partes- el dragon asiente y lo parte en 7 muy iguales y cortes precisos cuando termina el dragon empieza a lamer sus garras- bien vuelve a la pokeball- dijo green mientras tomaba la esfera otra vez y lo lanza para cuando impacta en el brilla y se transforma en un rayo que se mete en la pokeball

bien a comer- dijo gold mientras tomaba un trozo-..., esta muy dulce y rico ASI ME GUSTA- dijo gold mientras se empezaba a devorar el pastel

todos comian su pedazo y asi pasaron media hora hasta que regreso applejack- bien son solo 210 bits no?

eso dijistes- dijo blue con estrellas en sus ojos

bien bueno les dare a cada unoo 30 bits- y asi reparte los 30 bits a cada uno pero como que a gold le lanzo una mirada coqueta que la volvio a sonrrojar- bien a esperen son nuevos?

si- dijo red

o bien en ponyville siempre recibimos con los brazos abiertos a los nuevos

eso veo- dijo green-

asi se la pasaron hablando un rato hasta que llego pinkie pie y al verlos se puso bien contenta

HOLA A TODOS, SON NUEVOS? VIENEN JUNTOS? COMO SE llAMAN? O POR DIOS COMO GANARON ESAS CUTIE MARKS? DE DONDE VIENEN?

CHICA RUIDOSA- green dijo a pinkie pie como molesto, mientras ella se reia un poco

green que desconsiderado de tu parte solo tiene curiosidad, y contestando a tu pregunta somos nuevos aqui, venimos juntos me llamo red el luchador, no se que es una cutie mark y vengo de kanto mas preciso de pueblo paleta- dijo el pony rojo

yo me llamo yellow la sanadora, y vengo de kanto en el viridian forest- dijo la pony amarilla

yo me llamo green el entrenador y vengo de pueblo paleta- dijo el pony verde

yo me llamo blue la evolucionadora y vengo de pueblo paleta- dijo blue

yo me llamo gold el criador, vengo de johto mas precisos en pueblo primavera y te ves bien atractiva- como que recibe una cachetada de crystal

lo siento puede ser un poco pervertido...- applejack la interrumpe

para mi no lo es..., hasta se ve lindo-dijo esto ultimo en voz baja y sonrrojada mirando al suelo

bien mi nombre es crystal la capturadora y vivo en ciudad malva en johto

y yo soy silver el intercambiador y provengo de ciudad viridian

wow que nombres tan raros para ponys pero para que el entrenador y todo eso? ya se SON DEPORTISTAS Y TODO ESO NO? ESAS DEBEN DE SER SUS CUTIE MARK AUNQUE SE PARACEN POR LA MISMA IMAGEN- dijo pinkie pie en forma de averiguarlo

..., bueno si tu lo dices..., marca?- dijo red y miro la de yellow y la de sus otros companeros- alguien se tatuo una pokeball en el flanco?- pregunto red inocentemente

nadie se a tatuado..., que?- todos dicen y se empezaron a ver- que hace la pokeball ahi?- se cuestionan todos

oye yellow ese tatuaje ahi me recuerda a tu habilidad de viridian mind- le dijo blue a yellow

oye blue de casualidad esa marca sera por que tu puedes evolucionarlos?- le pregunto yellow a blue

tal vez- le dijo su amiga

red los guantes de boxeo me recuerdan a las peleas sabes?- le dijo green a red

no se supone que los silbatos lo usan los entrenadores?- le respone red

quiza- le dijo green

oye y porque el tuyo tiene 2 pokeballs?, quiza sean por el intercambiador- le dijo gold a silver

si y el huevo se deba a que tue eres el criador- dijo silver a gold

chica super seria esa pokeball con esas estrellistas se ve bien para la capturadora ademas de que tus piernas...,- le pega crystal

si quiza sea por eso pero tampoco mires mis piernas sabes?,- respondio enojada crystal

que es una pokeball?- preguntaron tanto applejack y pinkie pie al mismo tiempo

es un dispositivo que nos permite atrapar pokemons

un poque?- pregunto pinkie pie

este tipo de cosas es mejor que vayan con twilight sparkle- dijo applejack

y donde vive ella?- pregunto silver

en la biblioteca que parece en un arbol siquieren los puedo llevar hacia haya

arigato- le dijeron todos

que raro hablan JIJI ESO ES GENIAL- dijo pinkie pie mientras saltaba

bien ahora siganmen- asi empezaron a seguir a applejack pero cierto pervertido estaba viendo sus piernas de reojo y pensaba "que buenas piernas"

* * *

asi estuvieron un rato hasta que llegaron a casa de twilight sparkle

oye twilight estas en casa?- dijo applejack mientras tocaba la puerta

pasen- dijo una voz por dentro se notaba masculina mientras abrian la puerta para ver a spike

oye applejack y tus nuevos amigos?- pregunto spike

ellos son red, blue, yellow, green, crystal, silver y gold- este ultimo se veia un poco sonrrojada

te pasa algo applejack?- pregunto spike al ver a applejack

no nada- mirando para abajo

de ahi bajo la alicornio twilight sparkle al ver a los nuevos ponis pregunta por sus nombres y spike se los dice- y applejack por que los trajistes?- pregunto la alicornio

porque ellos dijeron algo de pokeball y queria que investigaras

ok bien quien viene primero?- pregunto twilight sparkle

yoyoyoyoyoyoyoy- dijo red levantando su pata

ok tu- dijo seleccionandolo

SIIIII- asi que red paso a que les aplicaran las preguntas y asi se la pasaron todos red le hablo de las batallas pokemon y lo emocionantes que eran, crystal le hablo de que son los pokemons, tipos, habilidades, etc, green de las ventajas de subirlos de nivel, y sus stats, blue de las evoluciones y sus tipos de evolucion, silver le hablo de los intercambios y todo lo que hace en le proceso y el porque no se podian cambiar los nombres, yellow le platico del lado amistoso que son mascotas y companeros leales y terminamos con gold que le platico como criaban aunque lo que hizo mas fue coquetearle y cada uno demoro 1 hora

inpresionante ahora se hace noche..., y lo que escuche se quien va con quien asi que crystal tu viviras temporalmente con applejack...-pero fue interrumpido por gold con una risa y mirada pervertida a lo que provoco que crystal le pegara- bien green tu entrenas no?

si- respondio seriamente

entonces mi amiga rainbow dash te podria caer bien ambos le gustan entrenar

hmmm- sono como un si

siguiendo, blue dormiras con rarity ya que las 2 se ven intersadas por la moda y ropa

te lo agradezco mucho- dijo blue haciendo una sonrisa

gold y yellow, por como ayudan a los pokemon viviran con fluttershy pero sean gentiles ella es un poco timida y muy sensible

rayos- dijo gold y yellow solo asentio-

silver eres un poco apatico asi que viviras con pinkie pie para que puedas ser mas simpatico

SIIIII UN NUEVO AMIGO- dijo pinkie pie

como sea- dijo silver muy seco

y red viviras conmigo por que quiero saber mas- dijo twilight

no hay problema- dijo red pero para yellow en el fondo no le gusto la idea-

bien buenas noches- dijo red mientras saco un saco de dormir, lo puso a un lado del sofa quitandose antes su gorra y su cinto de pokeball de ahi se durmio

bueno blue y green yo los guio hacia donde viven rarity y rainbow dash-asi ella partio con crystal, blue y green

bien yellow y gold, los llevo con fluttershy vente silver- dijo mientras tomaba su pata

silver solo rueda los ojos

* * *

con applejack

bien aqui vive rarity- toca la puerta

si?- abre la puerta sweetie belle- quienes son ellos?

son nuevos amigos y no tienen en donde dormir la pony azul se llama blue le gusta la moda y joyas

en serio? eso es genial cielo- dijo rarity llegando

si verdad greenie?- dijo blue dirigiendose a green

chicas ruidosas- es lo unico que dijo green a las 2

bien ya me voy adios rarity, blue nos vemos manana

ok- dijeron las 2- me gusta tu sombrero- dijo rarity a blue

me gusta tu cabello esta muy cuidado- dijo blue

* * *

otra vez con applejack

bien aqui vive rainbow dash- dijo en unas nubes-

en serio vive aqui? y porque no se cae- dijo green

es una pegaso- dijo applejack

green bien ok- al parecer toca a la puerta pero no ahi nadie y cuando la abrio vio la sala vacio y como no vio a nadie asi que entro como si nada encontro un lugar para dormir saco su saco para dormir y se quedo dormido

bien ahora vamos a nuestra granja su casa y

ok- dijo crystal alegremente

asi que llegaron asu casa y se durmieron en cuartos distintos para que cierpo pervertido no fuera a espiarlas

* * *

con pinkie pie

gracias fluttershy por dejarlos dormir en tu casa

bu-bueno por lo que dijo twilight ellos me podrian ser de ayuda

no ahi de que vamonos silver- dijo mientras tomaba su pata y este solo suspiro

y bien quieren algo antes de dormir?- pregunto fluttersy amablemente

no estoy bien- dijo yellow

un vaso de agua y te ves linda- dijo gold picaramente

esto solo sonrrojo a fluttershy mientras traia su vaso de agua cuando regreso vio a yellow dormida y a gold saco su saco de dormir y terminando de tomar su vaso de agua se durmio

* * *

como les parecio el capitulo?, bien dejen reviews y si ahora acepto oc


	2. Chapter 2

fue un dia tranquilo para una pegaso que ronca todo el dia en efecto la mismisima rainbow dash se levanta de milagro temprano pero no porque quisiera sino porque escuchaba muchos ruidos como explosiones, rugidos y uno que otro grito como "esquivalo" o "usa..." asi que ella se desperto y salio a ver lo que vio solo para ver a un poni parado en las nubes viendo a charizard y a un scizor ella no se lo creia esas criaturas, ese poni, ese color, esa cutie mark nunca la habia visto pero lo que ella noto fue que al parecer estaban peleando esas criaturas como que no le gusto y cuando movio sus patas hacia el dijo

alto, ya entrenaron bastante, bien pueden descanzar- fue lo que ordeno green a sus pokemons que de inmediato le hicieron caso y se pararon en la nube, rainbow no se lo creyo ellos parados en la nube?

y que creen que hacen?- pregunto rainbow dash un tanto confundida

asi que tu eres esa rainbow dash, un gusto mi nombre es green oak- dijo extendiendo su pata

rainbow dash es el nombre- mientras estrechaban las pesunas- y dime que son esas cosas?- dijo apuntando a los pokemons

o son charizard y scizor, por ahora los estaba entrenando...- ahora le interrumpio rainbow dash

tu los entrenas?, hehe, debo de ver a todo tu equipo- dijo toda asombrada

luego ya que vea que consiga algo de comida y se quien puede hacerla- dijo green mientras devolvia a scizor

comida? para que? yo tengo de comer- dijo mientras ella entraba a su casa

bueno para los pokemons ellos tienen su propia dieta a proposito, charizard- el pokemon solo se para en firmes listo para recibir nuevas instrucciones

llevame con gold- dijo mientras el se subia a la espalda de charizard y empezo a tomar vuelo hacia llegar con gold- mira como vuela genial- dijo rainbow mientras se metia a la casa a conseguirse algo de comer

* * *

cuando llegaron a la casa de fluttershy solo veian a yellow y a fluttershy como cuidaban y alimentaban a sus animales

y dime...- dijo fluttershy mientras intentaba recordad su nombre

yellow- dijo la poni de crin amarillo hermoso-

oye te gustan los animales?- pregunto ella muy timida

se ven bonitos, son igual que bonitos como los bonito que son los pokemon- dijo yellow igual de timida

cuando un conejo empezo a decir algo en su idioma ellas lo miraron-

angel que pasa?- pregunto fluttershy

dijo algo- ..., dijo que viene un dragon hacia aca- dijo yellow

en serio? donde?- dijo fluttershy mientras metia a sus animalitos a la casa-

cuando yellow miro hacia arriba logro ver a charizard y a green- no es un dragon es charizard

un que?- pregunto fluttershy

un charizard, te acuerdas que los pokemos son nuestros amigos?, no lastiman a nadie son muy amistosos cuando te haces amigo de uno- dijo yellow muy feliz

ohhh ok vengan amigitos no hay que temer- los animalitos dudan pero al final confian en ella y salen cuando salen ya estaba green hablando con yellow y charizard nomas hay sentado por hambre

asi que segura que no lo vistes?, segun twilight el se queda a dormir aqui- dijo green a yellow

estoy segura aqui estaba en la noche y cuando nos despertamos fluttershy yo no estaba- se defendio yellow

charizard estas seguro que es aqui?- pregunto green a su fiel dragon mientras este solo asiente

entonces en donde estara?- se pregunto green

no tengo ni idea- le respondio yellow

* * *

cambiando de escena vemos a un pegaso con piel casi dorada todo dormido en unos barriles de cidra, y asi es nuetro pervertido esta nada mas ni nada menos que en la casa de applejack, y para ver como paso he aqui un flashback

...,- gold no logra reconciliar el sueno-..., ya se buscare algo con alcohol- con cuidado se sale de la casa hasta quedar completamente fuera de esta- sal togetaro- sale su pokemon quien lo reconocio rapidamente- bien llevame a un lugar con bebidas alcoholicas- dicho esto se subio a su pokemon y lo llevo hasta las apple sweet acre donde una vez llegaron ahi el sexto sentido de gold lo llevo hacia los barriles de cidra donde bebio todo un barril entero y se quedo dormido-

volviendo al presente

eran ya las 6 de la manana applejack y crystal se preparaban para trabajar en la granja y como ella es nueva le hicieron el desayuno que ella acepto y despues de almozar salieron a trabajar en muy poco tiempo ya llevaban apenas una decima parte de todo el lugar asi que despues de un rato se quedaron a charlar

oye y a ti te gusta la cidra?- pregunto applejack a crystal

de vez en cuando tomo bebidas alcoholicas por que preguntas?- pregunto crystal a applejack

pues porque te quiero invitar un poco de la cidra especial de la familia apple- dijo orgullosamente applejack

si me gustaria un poco- acepto alegre crystal

bien sigueme- le dijo applejack

una pregunta no es muy termprano para tomar alcohol?- pregunto crystal

lo se solo para que pruebes- respondio applejack

a ok vamos- dijo crystal siguiendo a applejack

cuando llegaron a la bodega

que raro- dijo applejack

que es raro?- pregunto crystal

por lo general siempre lo tenemos limpio pero ahora..., esta mojado- dijo applejack tocando el suelo

QUE?! quien seria?- pregunto crystal-

quiza ladrones- dijo sacando su lazo

ok- saco la pokeball de arcapeon- en caso de emergencia usemos el plan b

y cual es?- pregunto applejack

arcapeon- respondio crystal

bien a la cuanta de 3- sugirio applejack tomando una puerta de la bodega

ok- dijo tomando la otra

1..., 2..., 3...,- cuando lo abrieron solo vieron a gold todo borracho y dormido en aquel suelo mojado y humedo

GOOOOOOLLLLLLLD- crystal esta furiosa y le pego una patada que no lo desperto solo se acomodo- si chica super seria te vez muy pervertida asi- ronca- y tu chica vaquera- vuelve a roncar-

y quien es chica vaquera?- pregunto applejack

..,. tu- dijo apenadamente crystal, eso sonrrojo a applejack que miro para abajo y en su mente retumbo estas palabras "y tu tambien chica vaquera" que la puso mas roja que una manzana- siempre es asi?- pregunto applejack

desgraciadamente si- dijo crystal- cuando considera de amigo a alguien y si es menor que el le pone un apodo pero si es mayor que el le dice sempai y se es una chica como que suena pervertidamente con ella- dijo crystal explicando todo para applejack esto la deberia molestar y mucho pero muy dentro de ella como que le gusta eso- y bien lo despertamos?

yo creo- dijo crystal

..., tengo una idea esto siempre funciona, pero lo podias hacer tu?- sugirio applejack a crystal

claro- dijo crystal

debes de tirarle una cubeta con agua fria- dijo applejack

a muy facil- dijo crystal- bien bien cupeon sal- sale su cubone- usa hueso veloz en gold- asiente y lo golpea 5 veces a la quinta se desperto-

pero que?- se estira- ya esta el desayuno?..., ooooooo la chica vaquera como estas?- dijo refiriendose a applejack que se sonrroja un poco

bien y tu? oye gold por que llegastes aqui?, digo por que aqui- pregunto curiosa applejack

a no me pude dormir bien a noche y tome un poco de cidra y me dormi- dijo gold

si claro de seguro nos fuistes a espiar por lo pervertido que eres y tirastes todo ese barril para escusarte hazta casi me lo creo- dijo crystal muy enojada

yo le creo se que dice la verdad crystal- le defendio applejack- ademas se cuando alguien es honesto o no

es mas le puedes preguntar a yellow para que vea digo ella es la que habla y puede ver los recuerdos de los pokemons no?- dijo gold

si yellow, luego la vemos bien en fin por que te tomastes todo el barril?- le regano crystal

o estaba rica la cidra y no me la tome solo explotaro, togetaro, pitaro, ataro, sintaro y poltaro me acompanaron tambien cuando se emborracharon los meti en las pokeball y se durmieron y me dormi

DEJASTES QUE UN BEBE TOMARA CIDRA DESDE MUY TEMPRANA EDAD?- grito crystal- eso es inperdonable

como que un bebe?- pregunto applejack

bien pitaro es un pichu y los pichus es una evolucion bebe

ohhhh..., QUE?! COMO LE PUEDES HACER ESO A UN NINO?!- ahora le regana applejack

mira lo saque para que conozca el lugar pero para cuando me di cuenta el pequeno estaba ya tomando algo y cuando le quite el vaso se asalto el mio y se lo tomo todo- se defendio gold

..., lo siento- se disculpo applejack

bien en fin yo lo limpio asi que traigan algo con que limpiar- dijo gold mientras se acomodaba

o-ok- dijo applejack mientras salia a buscar algo con que limpiar y pensaba para si misma "que caballero..., en que estoy pensando es solo un amigo no?"

..., acaso se porto todo un..., naaa es gold- dijo crystal para si misma

* * *

cambiando de escena podemos ver a rarity y blue disenando vestidos basado en..., blasty?

oye blue dime querida..., como pensastes en ese vestido tan estupendo?- dijo raritu mientras cosia un vestido color azul con accesorios parecidos inspirados en blastoise

..., no se a mi siempre me gustan las ropas elegantes y las joyas, pero mas las joyas oye te falta alo ahi no?- dijo blue mientras apuntaba a un borde descocido mientras ella hacia la otra parte del vestido-

huuuuy cierto con tu permiso tomare esto- dijo mientras tomaba la aguja y empezaba a coser esa parte

sabes que tal si descanzamos un poco y comemos, algo me esta empezando a dar hambre, digo no hemos comido nada en..., 3 horas?- dijo blue mientras abrazaba su estomago

tienes razon..., se me antoja comer afuera vamos yo invito- dijo rarity mientras sacaba su bolsa

no conozco a alguien que nos pudiera gastar en nuestra comida- dijo blue poniendo una cara maliciosa

y quien?- dijo rarity tratando de leer su mente

green- dijo ella

quien?- pregunto rarity

o el pony verde de ayer- dijo blue intentando refrescarle la memoria

o ese pony, si se veian tan lindo juntos- esto sonrrojo a blue

si bien vamos a que nos pague la comida?- dijo blue mientras estiraba la pata

..., ok- dijo ella mientras tomaba su pata

blasty sabes que hacer, llevanos con la tal rainbow dash- dicho esto las 2 se subieron en el lomo de blasty y salieron de la casa una vez fuera esta ordeno hidrobomba, este entonces solo se metio en el caparazon y salio volando cuando llegaron con rainbow dash ella estaba ya desayunada con green, flutershy y yellow que tenia a chuchu fuera- oye greenie te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo blue mientras le hablaba en un tono coqueta

al menos deja que consiga trabajo primero no?- dijo green como si leyera su mente

esta bien- dijo toda indignada

y como sabia a lo que veniamos?- pregunto curiosa rarity

siempre le hago gastar cosas en mi- dijo blue mientras green le contestaba chica ruidosa

y bien por que estan aqui?- pregunto rarity ya aclarando dudas

vamos a buscar a twilight, red, silver y a pinkie pie, pos faltan ellos- dijo yellow para queempezaran a buscar

si y..., donde estan?- pregunto fluttershy

* * *

cambiando de escena podemos ver a red, silver, pinkie pie y twilight sparkle comiendo algo

ehhh gracias por la comida- dijo red mientras se comia sus waffles a toda prisa

...,- dijo silver que a diferencia de red se lo comia sin ninguna prisa

y bien esto esta delicioso- dijo pinkie comiendose su pastel

y gracias por la comida spike- dijo twilight dandole las gracias

por nada twilight bien ahi que ver a las otras- dijo spike terminando de cocinar

bien despues de aqui vamos a ver a los otros que les parece?

me parece bien, tu silver?- pregunto red

..., no hai problema- dijo sin ninguna expresion posible y teerminando de comer

esto esta delicioso- terminando su comida

bien gracias twilight- dijo red terminando su..., quinto plato

twilight no es nada- se levantaba y spike tambien comia algo

yo lavo los plato- dijo silver rejuntando los platos

arigato- dijo red

terminando de lavar los platos los 4 se fueron a ver a applejack quien junto con crystal estaban recogiendo las manzanas

oye crystal buenos dias- dijo red

a hola red, silver como les fue anoche?- pregunto crystal abrazando a sus amigos

bien aqui, en fin haz visto a los otros?- pregunto silver

nomas a gold que ahorita esta limpiando todo el sotano porque el menso se emborracho- dijo crystal enojada

TAN NOCHE, wow es todo un fiertero ME GUSTA- dijo pinkie saltando de felicidad

bien como sea- fue lo que dijo silver

que amargado- dijo twilight

bien ahi que reunirnos con los otros dex holders- dijo red

los quienes?- pregunto applejack

son los elegidos por el profesor oak para portar las pokedex chic vaquera- dicho esto applejack se sonrroja y se voltea para ver a gold- bien ya termine de limpiar

gra-gracias- dijo nerviosa applejack las otras 2 ponis no se lo creia ella nerviosa?, nunca bien quiza sonaban en fin- bien vayamos a ver a los otros dex holder

ok- dijeron crystal, red y silver y asi todos se movieron hacia los otros

una vez llegaron

oigan ya estamos todos no?- pregunto fluttershy al ver a los 7 dex holder y a las mane 6- oigan y si nos pressentamos?- sugirio red

que fastidio es esto- dijo silver- no mas por los nuevo

yo soy red el luchador- dijo red

green el entrenador- hablo green

blue la evolucionadora- hablo blue

yo soy yellow la sanadora- hablo yellow

gold el criador- dijo gold

silver el intercambiador- dijo silver

y yo crystal la capturadora- dijo crystal

ahora vamos nosotras- dijo twilight

twilight sparkle portadora del elemento de la magia- haciendo una reverencia

rainbow dash portadora del elemento de la lealtad- dijo rainbow dash

applejack- portadora del elemento de la honestidad- dijo mientras cruzaba las patas delanteras

fluttershy portadora del elemento de la bondad- dijo fluttershy

rarity portadora del elemento de la generosidad- hablo rarity

pinkie pie portadora del elemento de la risa- dijo mientras saltaba

asi se la pasaron platicando mucho

* * *

y a partir del proximo capitulo empieza lo bueno nomas son para que se conozcan pero a partir del proximo empieza lo bueno


End file.
